


For My Next Trick...

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Kotori purchased a witch's box online, and she's eager to try it out with her disbelieving girlfriend.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Nishikino Maki
Kudos: 33





	For My Next Trick...

"So you bought a magic kit?" Maki eyed the black box Kotori was proudly holding, with a bunch of white symbols that she'd never seen before imprinted on the top. She'd never been interested in things like magic, or anything that couldn't be proven by science. It applied to Nozomi's tarot cards and her weird, sexually charged fortunes, and it applied to this too. As much as she loved her girlfriend, she couldn't pretend that she felt anything but casual disdain for this endeavor. They hadn't reached that point in their relationship where she could put on a smile and pretend that this was a worthwhile purchase. "Did Honoka put you up to this?"

"No, Honoka did not put me up to this. I bought it because I wanted it." Kotori smiled that sweet, innocent smile she always used to duck under any suspicion. It wasn't going to work today, though. As her girlfriend, Maki liked to think that she was a bit more immune to these kinds of tactics. Sort of. "Also, this isn't just a magic kit. It's an actual witch's box! I bought it from a reputable source on the deep web. There were videos and everything. This is real magic, Maki!"

"Uh huh..." She quirked an eyebrow, not believing a word Kotori was saying. "You bought a 'witch's box' off the deep web? Have you opened it yet? It might be a bomb or something." She didn't know much about the more illegal parts of the internet, but everything she'd heard about it made her never want to venture down there. It honestly made her question Kotori's judgement, and exactly what kinds of sites she was visiting in her free time. "I'd throw it away if I were you."

"No way! I paid good money for this!" She pouted for just a moment, but it was quickly replaced with that same innocent smile. "Besides, I wanted to open it for the first time with you. I wanna show you how cool magic is!" Maki sighed deeply, knowing that this was probably because she always refused to care about this sort of nonsense. She wanted to say that this was a complete waste of time, and that Kotori could practice her 'spells' on her own. Those words didn't make it out of her brain, though. She just couldn't say no to Kotori when she had such a pure desire to show off her interests. Maybe she wasn't as immune as she'd hoped...

"Alright, alright. Just open it up already." She grumbled and crossed her arms, feeling somewhat weak at the brilliant smile Kotori shot in her direction. "I don't even want to know how much money you spent on this thing." She already spent enough time lecturing Honoka _and _Rin about being more frugal: she didn't need to add her own girlfriend to that list of improper spenders. 

"Yay!" Kotori leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, drawing a blush to her face. She watched as the lid came off the box and the two of them peered inside. There were a few items inside, including some sort of plants that she couldn't name on first glance. Of course, there was a wand in there too, and the sleek black coloring made it almost invisible within the interior of the same color. The only reason it was noticed at all was because Kotori shifted the box in her hands, causing it to roll onto one of the herb packages.

"There's a letter in here." She reached under the herbs and extracted the piece of paper, which she held up to read what it said. "Congratulations on purchasing this witch's box. The magic contained inside is real, so be cautious in which spells you use. First, speak this spell with the wand in your hand to bind its power to you. Once that is complete, no one else will be able to use it but you." She snorted at that, rolling her eyes at how obviously phony this was. "Give me a break..."

"Let me see." Kotori held the box against her stomach, reaching out to grab the letter from Maki. She looked it over, her smile growing as her eyes scanned the page. "This is perfect!" Maki just stared blankly at her. It was? How? "I'll just cast one of these spells, and if it works, we'll know that this is real." She seemed to be resolute in this, which made Maki sigh. There was no escaping this now, was there?

"Alright, but if nothing happens, then you have to stop making these silly purchases." It was vague just how 'silly' a purchase was, but she would know what was and wasn't silly. She'd been around the Idiot Trio enough to be something of an expert in such matters. 

"Agreed!" With a confident smile on her face, Kotori set the box down and pulled out the wand. She held the wand up, looking at the paper before starting to chant something. Maki could only assume it was the spell to lock the wand to her person, which again, seemed silly. She just crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for something to happen.

There was a glint of surprise in Kotori's eyes, but that was the only change she could see. "Is that all?" She'd been expecting some sort of spectacle, or at least to see an eerie glow surrounding Kotori. There was nothing, though, and that was exactly what she figured would happen. Kotori honestly needed to leave buying magical hogwash to Nozomi.

"That was just the spell to make sure only I can use the wand, Maki." She smiled, which Maki didn't return. "Okay, now let's see what I can do... Ooh, I can make things disappear." She looked up from the paper, giving Maki a look that made her shudder. It was the look she always had when she was going to do something less-than-innocent and knew that she was going to get away with it. She usually did get away with it. "I know exactly what I can make disappear."

"Uh, why are you looking at me like that?" She suddenly had a bad feeling that _she _was the thing that Kotori was trying to make disappear. "H-Hey, I'm sorry I made fun of the magic kit. Don't look at me like that!"

"I'm not making _you _disappear, Maki." Kotori giggled, pointing the wand at her. She took a step back, more out of instinct than anything. "It sounds like you think I can actually cast spells, though. I thought you didn't believe in any of this hocus pocus mumbo jumbo."

"I don't!" She stopped moving, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger. "I just... don't know what you're planning to do." Just because she'd reacted like that didn't mean she believed magic was real. Far from it! When someone says they're going to make something disappear, and then they look at them like that, it only raises suspicion.

"Silly, I'm not going to make you disappear. Buuut..." She tapped the wand against her hip, smiling oh-so deviously. "Maybe I'll make your clothes disappear." Maki's eyes widened in shock, in disbelief that Kotori would even entertain such a thought. Then she started to blush hard when she realized that she shouldn't at all be surprised that the thought crossed Kotori's mind. As innocent as she might appear on the surface, she had a perverted side that rivaled the queen of washi washis herself.

"What?! No way!" She crossed her arms over her chest, as if that was going to prevent anything from happening to her. "My clothes are staying _on_, thank you very much!"

"But Maki, you just said you didn't believe in magic." _'Shit.' _She gulped and averted her eyes, staring pointedly at the wall. There was no way she believed in magic. She was just... avoiding any unnecessary risks, that's all. Ugh, she knew that she was making herself look like a scaredy cat now... 

"I don't believe in magic. No matter what spell you use, nothing is going to happen." She tried to force the tenseness out of her body, standing there as if she didn't care what spell Kotori attempted to use on her. "Use that spell if you want, but I guarantee you my clothes are going to stay right where they are." Arms crossed, she put on her usual resting bitch face and hoped that it didn't betray the irrational fear sticking around in the back of her mind.

"Okay! Let's see..." Peering down at the paper again, Kotori started to chant a different spell. Maki knew that this wasn't going to work, but her body seemed to at least be entertaining the possibility. It was shaking a bit, and she couldn't make herself look away from Kotori's hand. She was waving the wand now, pointing it at Maki before flicking it three times. Her eyes widened when she seemingly finished the spell, the paper falling from her hand. "Oh my..." Confused, Maki looked down at herself, only to find that she was now almost completely naked.

"Uweh?!" Finding herself suddenly standing there in nothing but a pair of cotton white panties, her brain didn't know how to react. She just stood there for about five seconds until she was able to break through that dense fog of utter confusion. There was no way she could make herself believe that Kotori had just legitimately magicked her clothes off, but she was definitely nearly naked right now. That was a truth that she couldn't dispute at this moment in time. At least her arms were already covering her now-bared chest. "Kotori! What did you do?!"

"I... I guess it worked." Kotori was still staring wide-eyed at Maki, but she recovered a lot quicker than her. Now she was smiling, and Maki knew that she was in trouble. "It worked!" She clapped her hands together, positively beaming at this new development. Of course, she could smile: she wasn't the one who was suddenly feeling a light draft in places she absolutely shouldn't be. "Ooh, I wonder what else I can do..."

"It... Magic isn't real..." She mumbled, as if saying it out loud would make it true again. Her sudden lack of clothing gave the witch's box over there a good starting point of proof, though. She'd already made up her mind that nothing would happen, but now that it had, she still couldn't get herself to believe it. That didn't mean she was eager for it to continue. "Wait, Kotori!"

It was too late. Kotori was already waving the wand around and mumbling something that Maki couldn't understand. What she _did _understand were what happened when the spell was cast. Suddenly she was no longer covering herself, as her arms were flung behind her back by an invisible force. Something was being wrapped around her wrists, tying them together. She tugged hard, but she couldn't escape from whatever was binding her. It felt like rope...

"Kotori, what- Ahh!" She yelped as she suddenly lost her ability to stand. Something had bound her ankles together, and she came crashing down to the ground. With a grunt, she looked down and saw that yes, it was indeed rope that was binding her. She then looked up at Kotori, who was staring down at her with a mixture of shock and glee. "Stop casting the damn spells!"

"Aww, but Maki..." She squatted down in front of Maki, brushing her hand across Maki's cheek. "You said that if the spell didn't work, then I had to stop making silly purchases." Maki nodded slowly, unsure of where Kotori was going with this. "But you never said what would happen if it _did _work." _'Oh...' _"And I know exactly what I want..." She picked up the paper and stood again, muttering a chant that sounded like the disappearing spell. Flicking the wand four times at herself, she was suddenly standing there buck-naked in front of Maki, and she looked pretty damn proud of it too.

"Kotori..." She was finding it hard to say anything other than her girlfriend's name. The mood in the room now was absolutely sexual, and she felt stupid that it took her this long to realize it. She watched as Kotori came down and sat in front of her face, her nudity so close that she could kiss Kotori's leg if she wanted. However, she was too preoccupied with what was going to happen next to actually do anything.

"Hmm..." It didn't sound like Kotori had heard her. She was staring hard at the piece of paper, though for what purpose Maki didn't know. What more could possibly happen now? Even thinking such a question jinxed it, as Kotori started to chant something else. There wasn't any way for her to know what the spells did until something embarrassing happened to her, so she could only wait with bated breath for whatever was going to happen.

After her chant, Kotori tapped her tongue with the wand, her eyes widening. She must've felt something, but Maki didn't know what it was. Her tongue swiped across her lips, her eyes only widening further. Any more and they were liable to fall out of their sockets. Then she nodded, placing the paper and the wand down on her sides. She moved over to Maki's torso, lying down on her side to face Maki properly. With her face nearly pressed against Maki, she stuck her tongue out and pressed it against her nipple.

Her body shook as soon as Kotori's tongue touched her. She had never felt such a rush of pleasure before, and all Kotori had done was press against her nipple. They were sensitive, but not _that _much. It had to be because of whatever spell she'd just performed. She'd touched her tongue, so had she done something to... increase the pleasure her tongue gave out? That sounded completely stupid in her mind, and she would never dare to ask such a question out loud. Which was irrelevant, since she was moaning too much to actually ask anything anyway.

"Fuck!" She gasped out as Kotori started flicking her tongue around her nipple. The pleasure that she felt was unbelievable. It felt akin to Kotori shoving her face in between her legs and feasting on her like she'd been starved for days. This wasn't supposed to feel this good, but it did. Was that wand actually capable of magic? It was really hard to deny it at this point... and it was also hard to focus on it when the pleasure she was feeling was too damn intense.

Kotori put a hand on the breast she wasn't already giving attention to, rubbing and squeezing it. The pleasure wasn't the same as it was with her tongue, but it still felt pretty good. Especially when she pinched her nipple at the same time she bit down on the other one. Maki cried out and bucked forward, her panties now soaked as Kotori's tongue resumed its powerful lashing. She was worried that she was going to cum just from having her breasts licked. It felt embarrassing to even think of that happening, though she wasn't sure why.

She had thought it was just her erogenous zones that could be affected by whatever Kotori had done to her tongue, but she was wrong. This became obvious when Kotori lifted her head and started kissing and licking her neck. She wouldn't say that neck kisses made her feel _nothing_, but it never made her feel the same as having her breasts sucked on. This was way too intense for having her neck kissed... No, it was the _licking_. Having her neck licked was making her squirm around on the floor, gasping and swearing as the pleasure coursed through her system.

"Cum for me, Maki..." Kotori was hovering just above her, whispering in her ear. Then she gently but purposefully ran her tongue along her earlobe, all the way down to her auricle. She bit down, as if she knew exactly what kind of response it would illicit. Whatever she thought it would do, Maki had a feeling she was right. Because, to her utter embarrassment, she came as soon as Kotori bit down.

She couldn't keep herself from screaming her pleasure out into the room. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train, and her panties were completely ruined in a matter of seconds. By the time she had finished cumming, the white fabric had become translucent, showing off that she'd just had a pretty good time. She was left shaking in her soaked underwear, the pleasure still teasing her skin like little bolts of electricity. That had been the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced... and Kotori hadn't even _touched_ her pussy.

"Wow Maki, that must've felt _really_ good." Kotori giggled, making Maki blush profusely. Of course it felt good, but she didn't have to say it like that. "I wonder what it felt like..." She seemed to space out for a moment, leaving Maki to lie there and pant heavily. Then she was back to reality, grabbing the paper and looking at it once again. "There's gotta be a lifting spell here..."

"What?" She could only mumble out her question as Kotori kept looking through the sheet. Her brain felt like a heavy fog had settled upon it, keeping her from even pretending to put up resistance. While her mind was feeling heavy, her body was suddenly feeling rather light. She looked down, then was forced to do a double take: she was floating in the air! That brought her back to reality real quick, and she was making her confusion clear with how much she was shouting.

She stopped shouting when she was dropped on the bed, letting out a surprised 'Oof!' before falling silent. Kotori was now standing astride the bed, flicking the wand and chanting her spells again. The rope binding her wrists was suddenly gone, but she didn't have any time to think on her newfound freedom. Right away, her arms were being lifted above her head, new rope forming in front of her eyes and binding her wrists to the bedposts. The same thing happened to her ankles, leaving her spread like a starfish for Kotori's perverted gaze.

"I think I like this even more." That wasn't surprising in the slightest... Kotori got onto the bed, clearly enjoying the predicament she'd put Maki in. "Stick out your tongue, dear." Her initial thought was to refuse, but seeing Kotori lording over her made her falter. She stuck her tongue out, watching Kotori perform the same spell she'd done on her own tongue. The wand tapped against the tip, and she felt a strange sensation all over her tongue. It didn't last long, but she couldn't forget what it felt like. She even licked her own lips, gasping at the pleasure it brought. 

Kotori giggled and dropped her magical objects next to Maki before kneeling next to her face. She licked her lips again, then let out a quiet 'eep!', as if she'd forgotten that she'd left that spell on her own tongue. Knowing how spacey she could be, she probably had... She shrugged that off quickly though, as there was a more pleasurable venture waiting her. On her knees, she lifted her leg and set it down on the other side of Maki's face. Now she was hovering right above her girlfriend, close enough that Maki could see the wetness clinging to her slit. Then she sat right down on her face.

She may have been in a very awkward position, but Maki knew what was wanted from her. It was embarrassing, and yet she was willing to perform without question. Not that she could do much questioning as is... She wasn't a prude. Or at least, she wasn't the biggest prude in their circle of friends. She enjoyed sex, and she was okay with trying most things Kotori suggested. This was new, though. It definitely surprised her, and she wasn't quite ready to believe what had happened, despite having just experienced it. Still, regardless of all that, if Kotori was asking her to eat her out, she was perfectly fine with doing that.

The moment she stuck her tongue between Kotori's folds, she could feel an immediate impact. It was what she imagined to be a simple action, yet Kotori nearly fell over from it. She grabbed onto the headboard to keep steady, and from Maki's position down below she could just see the look of shocked pleasure on her face. That wand _had _to have given her tongue some sort of power to do that, just as Kotori's tongue had made her cum just from having her breasts sucked on. She wasn't sure how she felt about this... _performance enhancer_, if you will. If she was in a different state of mind, she'd feel offended that Kotori thought she needed something to help her with this task. Her oral skills were just fine, _thank you very much_. However, the current state she was in involved making Kotori cum however she could, as it was the only modicum of power she had at the moment.

She couldn't use her hands to pull Kotori down on top of her, so she had to lift her head up instead. Her tongue would lash out at her wet folds, then dip up to draw lazy circles around her clit. No matter what she did, the impact was so much greater than before. Kotori was shaking violently on top of her, high-pitched whimpers and moans filling the room. In between her squeaky sounds, she would breathlessly tell Maki how good she was doing. How she was a _beast _with that thick tongue of hers. She obviously knew very well how propping up her ego would get a better performance out of her.

Hearing compliments like that made her want to do everything she could to drown Kotori in pleasure. The shapes she drew on her clit appeared faster, and from the way she was writhing above her, she was a little worried that she might end up suffocated. That didn't mean she was going to stop, though. She took Kotori's clit in between her lips and sucked hard, pressing her tongue up against the nub. That was what made Kotori fall apart on top of her.

If Maki had to compare it to anything, she would say that an earthquake must've hit underneath Kotori. She screamed like there was no one around for miles, her body convulsing as she began to cum. Her juices got all over Maki's face, with too much of it to account for with just her tongue. She had wanted to drown Kotori in pleasure, but for a moment she thought that _she _might be the one to drown. 

Kotori seized up above her, her face screwed in pleasured concentration. Then, as if all the tension was released from her body, she slumped forward, holding onto the headboard with a white-knuckle grip. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, clearly satisfied with what she'd just experienced. It made Maki feel proud, until she remembered that it was because of that weird spell Kotori had used on her tongue. She still wasn't sure how to feel about that one.

"That was... woah..." Kotori slipped off of Maki's face before falling right on her back, grunting about something. Maki lifted her head, but she couldn't see what the problem was. "I've never cum so quickly before." She rolled over and grabbed the wand, which she'd fallen on, and laid it on her stomach. "This thing is incredible... You've gotta believe this is real, Maki."

"It's hard to dispute." She really wanted to, but she'd seen all of this unfold with her very own eyes. Her mind wanted to believe that Kotori had performed some kind of trick, like those cheesy magicians did on TV. Where were the smoke and mirrors, though? Or the hidden wires. She would've had to feel them, or at least _seen _something, but she'd seen nothing. Kotori had made rope appear out of thin air from that wand, and she'd made her clothes disappear from her body. Speaking of which... "Uh, where did you put my clothes, by the way?"

"I have no idea." She giggled, though Maki didn't find it quite as amusing. "I didn't look to see if there was a spell to bring them back. Here, lemme let you out of those ropes, and I'll try and find it." True to her word, she made the ropes around Maki's wrists and ankles disappear, allowing her to pull her arms to her chest and start massaging her sore wrists. "Alright, let's see what I can find..."

While she searched through the remainder of the spells, Maki sat up and started rubbing her ankles. There were red markings on them, which she hoped wouldn't last too long. She wasn't sure how to explain that if anyone pointed them out. At the same time, she got to thinking about how pleasurable that had been. She'd been unsure of how to feel about the whole thing, but when she thought back to the orgasm Kotori had drawn out of her with such little effort... Gods, she could only imagine how it'd feel to get eaten out like that.

"Well, I didn't see a spell for that. I'll have to look through them again, since I might've missed it." The way she was smiling, Maki felt a sudden sense of dread. Right then, she felt as if Kotori had found something else in those spells. "I did find something I'd like to try, though." Yup, just as she suspected. 

"Don't you think we've tried enough spells for today?" She tried to smile, but she felt very awkward doing it. The way Kotori was looking at her, she had a feeling it wasn't working.

"I think we have time for some more." Kotori lifted the wand and started to chant, putting Maki on edge immediately. She had no idea what she was in for now, but it was undoubtedly going to be sexual. The wand was pointed right at her, and she shut her eyes to wait for whatever fate was to befall her. She felt a similar sensation to the spell that had been put on her tongue, but it wasn't the _exact _same thing. More than that, she felt _heavier_. Not knowing what was going on, she opened her eyes and looked down at herself. The ability to see her entire body was suddenly gone, as her modest breasts had undergone a quick and significant growth spurt. They were now bigger than Nozomi's! She could only stare at them in disbelief, once again unable to believe they were real.

"Kotoriii!!!" She screamed in embarrassment, covering up her now-huge chest. Her eyes narrowed hard as she glowered at Kotori, though the furious blush on her face blunted much of the impact. Kotori just giggled, shamelessly ogling her girlfriend's new pair of knockers. She clearly liked the 'upgrade'.

"You look hot, Maki! Now, how about your turn around and let me get your butt too." She waved the wand in front of her, smiling gleefully. Maki gulped, backing away from Kotori and her sexually-charged witch powers. She hit the headboard quickly, having nowhere left to run.

"Keep away from my butt! Kotoriii!!!" 


End file.
